The present invention generally pertains to frequency-dividing transponders of the type that detects electromagnetic radiation of a first predetermined frequency and responds to said detection by transmitting electromagnetic radiation of a second predetermined frequency that is a frequency-divided quotient of the first predetermined frequency.
The present invention is particularly directed to improving the efficiency of initiating frequency division in such type of frequency-dividing transponder that includes an active strip of amorphous magnetic material having a transverse uniaxial anisotropy defining a magnetomechanical resonant frequency in accordance with the dimensions of the strip at the second predetermined frequency when magnetically biased to be within a predetermined magnetic field intensity range so as to respond to excitation by electromagnetic radiation of the first predetermined frequency by transmitting electromagnetic radiation of the second predetermined frequency, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,360 to Lucian G. Ferguson and Lincoln H. Charlot, Jr. The transponder described in said Patent further includes a bipolar bias strip of magnetic material of such coercivity and so disposed in relation to the active strip of magnetic material as to cause the active strip of magnetic material to be within the predetermined magnetic field intensity range. The transponder is used as a component of a tag that is attached to an article to be detected within a surveillance zone of a presence detection system, such as an electronic article surveillance (EAS) system utilized for theft deterrence. The presence detection system further includes means for transmitting electromagnetic radiation of a first predetermined frequency into a surveillance zone and means for detecting electromagnetic radiation of the second predetermined frequency within the surveillance zone.